


Birds of a Feather

by graysonofgotham (cruel_oath)



Category: Batman (Comics), Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, everybody loves kory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 07:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18089672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruel_oath/pseuds/graysonofgotham
Summary: Little moments between Kory and the rest of the Bat Family.





	1. Alfred

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jjbittenbinder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjbittenbinder/gifts).



> UGH THIS FIC FOUGHT ME BUT I FINALLY GOT THROUGH IT. I hope you like it, Nat!

For Alfred Pennyworth, the first Tuesday of every month was special.

Master Bruce took to scheduling meetings for that day in particular to allow Alfred to have at least  _ one  _ day a month to do as he please. Master Dick had been the one who started taking care of cleaning duties on the very same day, a tradition that Masters Jason, Tim, and Damian have chosen to carry on. For the entirety of the day, he was cleared of all duties, save for medic, should he be needed.

It’s a well-deserved break, one that Alfred takes full advantage of. His life sees enough excitement, given his charges’ nightly escapades, and it’s on days like these where he’s truly able to appreciate the little things, such as having tea with his oldest grandson’s wonderful wife.

They’ve just now made themselves comfortable in the den, sitting across from each other in the big leather armchairs with a pot of tea and a tray of pastries and tea sandwiches on the coffee table between them. Miss Anders is in the middle of filling Alfred in on some of the Titans’ latest escapades when a nearby photo catches her attention.

Miss Anders stands up and approaches the picture frame that sits on a nearby side table, picking it up so she can examine it. She turns the photo towards Alfred, asking, “Is this Dick?”

“Indeed it is, Miss Anders,” Alfred says. In the photo, he sees Master Dick in his gymnastics uniform, a wide grin on his face and a gold medal around his neck. Beside him stands Master Bruce, dressed in his black suit and wearing his signature billionaire playboy smirk. “If I recall correctly, that was Master Dick’s first year in gymnastics.”

Miss Anders makes a little cooing sound. “He’s adorable! I don’t recall ever seeing this photo before… come to think of it, Dick doesn’t keep very many photos of himself around our apartment.”

“If you’ll give me a moment, Miss Anders,” Alfred says, “I shall go fetch the photo albums. I know this isn’t the  _ only  _ photo of Master Dick in his younger years that I have.”

It only takes Alfred a few minutes to locate the albums he’s looking for. They’re four thick volumes, each one covering two or three years. As he and Miss Anders look through the photos, Alfred fills her in on the context.

“And this one here,” Alfred says, pointing to a photograph of Master Dick dangling from the chandelier in the foyer, “was taken mere moments before disaster struck.”

“Oh, my,” Miss Anders gasps. “What happened, Alfred?”

“Young Master Dick was so distracted, he had not noticed a spider landed on his arm. When he  _ did  _ notice, he brought the chandelier down, breaking his arm in the process.” Alfred gives her a wry smile. “He did manage to get the spider off of his arm, though.”

Miss Anders laughs, her bright green eyes twinkling with amusement. “Perhaps that’s why he has me take care of spiders that find their way into our apartment.”

“Does he?”

“He  _ refuses  _ to go near them, Alfred,” Miss Anders says, her voice fond. “Did he ever tell you that he refused to use the training room back at Titans Tower for over a week because he found a spider’s web in the rafters above his uneven bars?”

“Ah, he can face off with the likes of interdimensional demons,” Alfred says, taking a sip of his tea, “but a mere spider brings him to his knees.”

“Oh, if you think  _ that’s  _ bad, just wait until you hear about what happened last week.”


	2. Tim

Tim Drake could admit to a lot of things. Yeah, he was a bit of a workaholic, but he was the only one other than Cyborg willing to take the time to update the security at Titans Tower every month. And sure, he could be stubborn, but with mentors like Batman and Nightwing, you kinda had to be to deal with them. And okay, fine, he could be oblivious, but in his defense, his brain doesn’t really work right when he’s crushing on someone who could crush  _ him. _

But a fanboy?  _ Please.  _ He’s outgrown that! At least, that’s what he tells himself when he sees fucking  _ Starfire  _ uppercut a giant robot.

Tim was in New York for Wayne Enterprises-related business, but the meeting he was in ten minutes ago had been dismissed when aforementioned robot collided into the side of the building. With all the commotion, Tim had been able to get away, throw on his Red Robin gear, and evacuate the building. He had planned on doubling back to help Starfire, but by the time he arrived, he found her standing over the fallen robot.

“Holy shit, Star,” he says, “you just―that was―and you―”

Okay, maybe he is a  _ little  _ bit of a fanboy. Sue him.

“Thank you, Red Robin,” Starfire says, offering him a smile. “I had hoped to get the situation under control  _ before  _ it made its way downtown, but it seems I’m a little off my game today, as you would say.”

_ “‘Off your game?’  _ You call  _ that  _ off your game? You took that thing out with your bare hands!” Red Robin motions to the robot sprawled out amongst the rubble. “If this is ‘off your game,’ Starfire, I bet the bad guys must hate it when you’re on your A-game.”

At that, Starfire laughs. It’s as bright and warm as the sun in the sky, and he thinks maybe that’s one of the things that made Dick fall in love with her.

Starfire helps him do one final sweep of the building to make sure everybody got out safely before the two of them make their escape, leaving the authorities to deal with the robot. They make their way to one of the safehouses Bruce has in New York, where he makes a quick call to assure Bruce that he’s fine (and that his New York division needs repairs).

“I apologize for the damage,” Kory says, giving Tim a sheepish smile.

“No worries,” Tim says, peeling off his domino mask. “Besides, I’ve been trying to get out of that meeting for  _ weeks.  _ I mean, yeah, they’ll reschedule, but at least I can enjoy  _ one  _ day in New York.”

Kory hums. “I’m sure it must feel good to get out of Gotham every now and again.”

“Oh, you have no idea. I know I only really leave for Titans business, but believe it or not, putting a stop to doomsday cults and criminal organizations really helps clear my head.”

“I feel much the same,” Kory says. “Though I admit Chicago isn’t quite as…  _ intense  _ as Gotham.”

“Is that what brought you to New York today?”

Kory opens her mouth to speak, only for an explosion outside to interrupt her. They turn, finding that the robot from earlier had somehow got itself back online. She rolls her eyes, turning her attention back to Tim. “Well, it would seem I was not enough to take it out after all. Would you be willing to lend a hand, Red Robin?”

Tim grins, sticking his domino mask back on. After all, it’s not every day he gets to team up with someone as cool as Starfire.


	3. Steph and Cass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wound up combining Stephanie and Cassandra's chapters because the ideas I had for them were very similar (and also I just really love seeing how Steph and Cass interact ok).

Cassandra knew her English was good―not  _ perfect,  _ but good enough for her to get her point across. She still gets words mixed up and she’ll still look to Dick or Tim if she can’t quite find the right word for something, but at the end of the day, her thoughts could be expressed with enough clarity that her family could fill in the blanks.

Now, every last bit of English she knew escaped her as she watched her eldest brother’s wife, Koriand’r, spar with Stephanie. The woman before her was tall and muscular, built like a warrior. Her long, red hair was tied back into a ponytail. Her training gear allows Cass to see every golden muscle, making her swallow hard.

She thinks the word she’s looking for is  _ hot.  _ Koriand’r is  _ hot. _

Cassandra doesn’t even notice that the match has ended until she feels an elbow dig into her side. She turns to Stephanie, whose eyes are wide with awe. “Did you see that? Cass, she’s so  _ badass!” _

“Yes,” Cassandra says, turning her attention back to Koriand’r. “Very... badass.”

“Oh my god,” Stephanie whispers, “do you think she’ll be my friend? I mean… Cass, are you okay?”

“Y-yes, I am… I am fine. Goodgy.”

“Think you mean  _ Gucci,  _ hun.”

“Yes. That.”

Koriand’r chooses that moment to approach the two of them, a soft smile on her face. “You did very well, Stephanie. Next time, be more aware of your surroundings―you would’ve had the upper hand had you not tripped over a fallen weapon.”

Stephanie lets out a sheepish laugh. Koriand’r’s attention turns to Cassandra. “We’ll repeat the same exercise with you, Cassandra. All you have to do is knock me down.”

Cassandra nods, pushing aside her thoughts about how  _ hot  _ her opponent is in order to focus on the task at hand. Koriand’r tenses up ever-so slightly. To the untrained eye, it was nothing. To Cassandra, it’s the only thing she needs to see to take action.

Cassandra knows exactly what Koriand’r is planning before she even finishes thinking through her first strike. She dodges the sword before her opponent has even begun to process her movements, swinging her sword and smacking Koriand’r in the side.

Left, back, left again. Thrust, parry, riposte. The loud crack of wooden swords hitting each other echoes in the Batcave, spooking a nearby cloud of bats. Cassandra takes advantage of the distraction and kicks Koriand’r’s legs out from under her, the corners of her mouth turning up a tiny bit.

“Woo! Go Cass!”

Cassandra walks over to her fallen opponent, offering her hand. Koriand’r smiles up at her, taking her hand and pulling herself up. “Good work. I see why Batman has such great respect for you.” She pushes a few loose strands of hair out of her face, setting her training sword aside. “Take five, both of you, then we’ll move on to target practice.”


	4. Duke

Duke double-checks the apartment number scrawled onto the piece of paper, confirming that he has the right place. He stuffs the paper into the pocket of his jacket, his fingers brushing against the key to the apartment. He pauses, thinking back to the day Dick gave him the key.

_ “I’ve got an open door policy for my siblings, and that includes you, Duke. Come by anytime for any reason, no questions asked.” _

Duke doesn’t know Dick all that well, though to be fair, it wasn’t like they’ve really had the opportunity to hang out. Up until a few months ago, Dick was technically  _ dead,  _ and after that, he was immediately sucked into  _ another  _ undercover mission with the Parliament of Owls. It didn’t seem fair to just  _ drop in  _ while Dick was still adjusting to a normal life… well, as normal as a superhero could get.

In the end, Duke just knocks, deciding he doesn’t know the man well enough to just waltz into his apartment. He’ll give Dick a minute or two to answer, and if he doesn’t, he’ll let himself in.

It doesn’t come to that―the door opens, and Duke has a greeting ready, but it dies on the tip of his tongue when he sees it isn’t Dick at the door. It’s his wife.

“Oh, hey,” Duke says. “Kory, right?”

“Yes,” Kory says, offering Duke a smile. “Duke, is it? I don’t think we’ve properly met yet.”

“Hey, we’ve all been crazy busy lately. I’m sure Dick probably planned on introducing us at some point.” Duke enters the apartment when Kory moves aside, leaving his shoes by the door. “Speaking of Dick… is he around?”

“He left for patrol about an hour and a half ago,” Kory says. “You’re welcome to wait for him here, if you’d like. Make yourself at home.”

It occurs to him that this probably happens frequently when Kory leaves for a few minutes, returning with a small stack of takeout menus. She sets them down on the coffee table in front of Duke, leaving him to choose the restaurant. 

From the corner of his eye, he can see Kory flipping through a decent collection of records. She eventually settles on something, gently easing the record out of its sleeve and setting it down on the turntable. Seconds later, cheery 80’s music fills the room.

They fall into a somewhat comfortable silence after Duke settles on pizza and Kory calls in the order. He feels like he should say something, but every time he opened his mouth, he doesn’t seem to be able to think of anything to say. He barely knew Dick and he’s only ever seen Kory in photos, so how was he supposed to strike up a conversation?

Duke’s attention turns back to the record collection. Then, it’s like a lightbulb goes off in his head.

“You mind if I have a look at your collection?” Duke asks.

“By all means,” Kory says, smiling brightly. “And do feel free to put on something else, if you’d like.”

Duke gets up off the couch and walks over to the turntable, which sits on top of a set of shelves that comes up just above his waist. Three record crates sit on each of the two shelves, proudly displaying a large selection of vinyl.

“You’ve got good taste,” Duke says as he browses. “How long have you been collecting vinyl?”

“Since I came to Earth. Back when I first arrived, everything was so… different from Tamaran. This world was so new, so  _ beautiful,  _ but so overwhelming.” Kory walks over and begins to search for a specific record. “In spite of the circumstances of my arrival, though, I wanted desperately to learn your culture, and music was simply one of the many methods I used.”

Kory’s smile becomes a little sad when she finds the record she was looking for. “I had very few personal items when I came to Earth―I  _ couldn’t  _ have much, otherwise my captors would’ve had them destroyed. One of the items I had was a device that played music from my planet, but it had been destroyed along with my captors’ ship. Fortunately, the files were still recoverable, and Dick found someone who could take those files and put them on a record.”

“May I?”

“Of course.”

Duke lifts the needle off the record currently playing before removing it from the turntable, switching it out for the Tamaranean record. He drops the needle, and after a few moments, the silence in the room is filled with music.

It’s definitely an  _ odd  _ sound―it fits no style Duke is even vaguely familiar with, and he liked to think his taste in music was pretty broad―but by no means it is a  _ bad  _ sound. There’s a sort of elegance to the melody, something  _ pretty,  _ and it brings an image of a beautiful, lively planet to his mind.

“Y’know,” Duke says, turning to Kory, “this would make a pretty good addition to my study playlist.”

Kory’s smile brightens. “I’ll see if Dick kept the flash drive with the files.”


	5. Jason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for nongraphic vomiting.

Just once, Jason wanted shit to go his way. Just  _ once. _

It was a simple enough job―get in, knock a few heads, free the kids, get out. Jason, Kory, and Roy have done it before with bigger child trafficking rings (some with metas under their payroll) with minimal trouble, so this should’ve been a cakewalk.

Okay, it  _ was  _ a cakewalk―Jason probably could’ve done this on his own, but he likes having Kory and Roy around. And they  _ did  _ get the kids free and out of the building… they just weren’t expecting reinforcements to come after the fact, nor were they expecting one of the reinforcements to be a meta-human powerhouse that could give Superman a run for his money.

Kory had immediately gone for the meta, leaving Jason and Roy to deal with the remainder of the grunts. Ordinarily, Jason probably would’ve pitched a fit over grunt work, but he was tired, hungry, and really not in the mood to deal with a woman who could punch out Superman. Besides, Kory’s been on edge all night―it might do her some good to work out some of that frustration.

“So,” Roy calls out to Jason as he nocks an arrow, “whaddya think Golden Boy did to make Star so angry?”

Jason grunts, shooting a nearby goon in the foot. “What makes you think he’s got anything to do with her mood?”

“Dude, seriously? She’s been  _ seething  _ all night!”

“And if it had anything to do with Wingnut, she’d be ranting about it. She hasn’t said a word about him all night.”

Jason can practically hear Roy’s eyes roll behind the lenses of his domino mask. “Okay, okay, point taken. But if it’s not  _ him,  _ what do you think she’s angry about?”

The body of the meta Kory was fighting crashes through a wall a few meters away just as Jason and Roy finish off the last of the grunts. Kory flies over, checking to make sure she won’t be getting up anytime soon before returning to her teammates.

“Y’know, Arsenal, you  _ could  _ just ask her yourself,” Jason says, smirking.

Kory raises an eyebrow. “Ask me what?”

“Nothing,” Roy says quickly. “Hood, you remember the way outta here?”

Jason snorts and starts walking, motioning for his teammates to follow. As they make their way through the compound, he contacts the authorities to deal with the kids waiting outside. When he hangs up, he turns back to inform Kory and Roy of how much time they have to make themselves scarce, only to find they’ve fallen behind. Kory is crouched down near a corner, her back turned to Jason, and Roy is by her side, gently rubbing her back.

Jason runs over, reaching for his gun. As he gets closer, he hears the stomach-turning splatter of vomit hitting concrete. His nose scrunches up behind his helmet―good thing he installed those filters so he wouldn’t have to  _ smell  _ it.

“I am fine,” Kory pants. “I just… give me one moment.”

“You could’ve told us you weren’t feeling good, Star,” Jason says. “We wouldn’t have held it against you.”

“I. Am.  _ Fine.” _

“Says the person who just puked her guts up.”

“Can we please just get out of here?”

Jason sighs. “Okay, fine. But we  _ are  _ going to talk about this once we get somewhere safe.” He turns to Roy. “Stay close to her, alright?”

They make it out of the compound with a few minutes to spare, managing to get to the top of a nearby building just as the authorities arrive to take care of the kids. As soon as they land, Jason removes the helmet, turning to look Kory in the eye… only to find her crouched down  _ again,  _ vomiting off the side of the building.

“Jesus, Kory,” Jason says, “I’m thinking we should skip drinks tonight.”

“Funny,” Kory says, “I had intended on skipping out anyway.”

“Oh, so you are―”

“I am  _ not  _ sick, Jason!”

“Then why the hell are you vomiting?”

The rooftop falls silent. Jason gives Kory his  _ I can wait all night for an answer if I have to  _ face, which she tries to avoid. It feels like  _ hours  _ pass until someone finally speaks.

“Kory,” Roy says, his voice quiet, “are you pregnant?”

Now Kory isn’t looking at Roy. Jason reexamines Kory’s behavior throughout the night. Her anger wasn’t a result of something Dick did… they were mood swings. She wasn’t actually  _ sick, _ she was just dealing with  _ morning sickness. _

“If you’re pregnant, why the hell are you fighting crime?” Jason demands. “What if the meta you were fighting got a lucky hit in and hurt the baby? Christ, does Dick even know?”

“I… no, I haven’t told him yet.” Kory’s shoulders slump, the fight seeming to leave her.

Roy walks over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, if you’re worried about how Dick’s gonna take it, I’m sure he’ll be thrilled. He loves kids! Hell, he nearly adopted Damian, didn’t he? He’ll be stoked to have a kid of his own.”

“It isn’t that,” Kory says. “We… we haven’t had a chance to even  _ talk  _ about kids yet with everything that has happened. I don’t want him to feel like he must…  _ we  _ must keep the child if he doesn’t feel ready to be a father, but…”

“But you want to keep them.”

“I do.”

Jason’s expression softens. “Dick isn’t going object to keeping the kid, Kory. That’s not the kind of person he is. What he  _ will  _ object to is you putting yourself and your baby in harm’s way.”

“And if it’ll help, Jason and I can go with you when you tell him,” Roy says. “Y’know, moral support.”

Kory smiles. “I’d like that.”


	6. Damian

When Damian learned Grayson was going to be a father, he had initially felt…  _ angry. _

Since relinquishing the Batman mantle, Grayson has had little time set aside for Damian. For the most part, he understood―Nightwing had his own city, Richard Grayson had his own responsibilities―but a little part of him could’t help but feel like he had been left behind. Of course he had wanted to work with Father, but when he  _ finally  _ had the opportunity to do so, he found himself missing the open communication and the sense of camaraderie that came with Grayson’s Batman.

Fatherhood meant Grayson’s visits would be have to be cut down. His already busy schedule would need to be rearranged, and in order for him to have the time to care for a child, he’d have to take time  _ away  _ from Damian, time that was already limited. So, for months, Damian  _ hated  _ the child.

Now, he cannot find it in his heart to feel such hatred.

They are in the Watchtower medlab, the only logical place to deliver the offspring of a Tamaranean with its state-of-the-art technology and connections to doctors with an in-depth understanding of thousands of alien species. Grayson is passed out in a nearby chair, still dressed in his Nightwing gear. Koriand’r, on the other hand, is already walking around after only a few hours of rest, though Damian suspects that the short recovery time is due to her Tamaranean physiology.

When Koriand’r notices Damian, she offers him a smile. She places a finger to her lips before walking over to the crib set up nearby, motioning for Damian to follow.

“Damian,” she says, gently lifting the baby out of the crib and into her arms, “I’d like you to meet your niece, Mar’i.”

Koriand’r kneels down to Damian’s level so he can get a good look at the baby. As far as first impressions go, she is an average baby―tiny, fragile, and sure to require a great deal of attention.

“She looks like a potato,” Damian says.

Koriand’r lets out a soft laugh, pressing a soft kiss to her daughter’s forehead. “As do most newborns. I’m sure you looked like a potato when you were born.” Her gaze shifts to Damian. “Would you like to hold her?”

The word “no” is on the tip of his tongue, but it doesn’t come out of his mouth. Instead, he asks, “What if I drop her?”

“You won’t,” Koriand’r says. “I trust you.”

Damian holds his arms out, standing as still as a statue when Mar’i is deposited into his arms. He allows Koriand’r to adjust his hold on her even though he knows perfectly well how to hold a baby, and for a few seconds, he thinks everything will be fine.

Then the baby opens her eyes.

Damian expects her to start  _ screaming,  _ or vomit, or one of the millions of other gross things that babies do, but he gets none of the above. Pupiless green eyes stare up at him like he’s the only interesting thing in the room.

“Um… hi?”

Mar’i coos at him. A tiny hand find its way out of the blanket she is wrapped up in, reaching for the drawstring of Damian’s hoodie. Damian reacts quickly, using one arm to hold the baby and the other to stop her from grabbing onto the string. Instead, the tiny hand wraps around Damian’s index finger, holding it tightly.

“You know, she’s screamed at everyone who has tried to hold her before you, other than Dick and myself,” Koriand’r says. “I think you might be her favorite.”

Damian watches as Mar’i goes back to sleep, her tiny hand still gripping his finger. Whatever lingering resentment he feels towards the baby fades away, replaced with an urge to  _ protect. _

Maybe there is enough room in Grayson’s life for the two of them, after all.


	7. Bruce

It was easy to get lost in the shadows that the Dark Knight chose to reside in. That growing darkness was what lead to the birth of Robin―a means to keep another broken soul from drowning in the shadows while providing a beacon of light that guided the Batman back to the surface.

Years later, Bruce’s family has grown―all these lost souls came together at different moments in his life, each and every one of them bringing a light with them that Bruce never wanted to see go out. Though Bruce didn’t come out and  _ say  _ it as much as he should, he cares for his family. So, when Bruce had first learned of Dick’s relationship with Koriand’r, he was wary. 

He’s always been wary with love interests, since so many of his own have wound up being criminals themselves. Combined with the fact that Koriand’r was from another star system  _ and  _ had powers that rivaled Superman’s, it had taken Bruce a while to get over his suspicions.

After all that, Bruce found he quite liked Kory.

Though he knew Dick could take care of himself, it was reassuring to know he had someone looking out for him. As Starfire, she watched his back without making him feel like a child, defended him from threats even Batman’s training couldn’t prepare him for. As Kory Anders, she made sure Dick didn’t forget to eat his meals or get a few hours of sleep when he was working a particularly challenging case. She was someone Bruce could trust to make sure that he didn’t lose his light, someone who kept him from drowning in the darkness that Bruce has long since accepted. 

Years later, here Bruce is, holding his tiny granddaughter in his arms for the first time. She has her mother’s big, green eyes and her father’s jet-black hair. The nose is Kory’s and the wide, cheerful smile is Dick’s. Bruce’s heart melts when she reaches out to him with a chubby little hand, cooing softly.

“Her name’s Mariand’r,” Dick tells him, smiling sleepily. “Mar’i for short.”

Kory lets out a soft laugh when Mar’i waves a chubby little hand at Bruce. “Oh, it looks like Damian has some competition for Mar’i’s favorite relative.”

Bruce smiles down at Mar’i, watching her tiny hand wrap around his finger. He hadn’t been present at Mar’i’s birth―he was on an off-world mission with the Justice League that got held up, which lead to Bruce missing the birth of his granddaughter  _ (granddaughter!) _ by two weeks. He got plenty of photos and videos from the rest of the family that softened the blow a bit, but none of them compared to the real thing.

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” Dick asks, his voice soft. “We live such dangerous lives, I never thought I’d live long enough to become a father… and I doubt you were prepared to be a grandfather, huh?”

Bruce’s smile grows a little wider when Mar’i’s eyes begin to droop. “Well, I thought I’d at least have a few gray hairs when I got my first grandchild, but I’m certainly not complaining.” He looks back to the new parents. “She’s beautiful. Congratulations, you two.”

Once Mar’i is sound asleep, Bruce passes her back to Dick, who carries her off to the nursery Alfred had set up for a nap. He sits down in the big leather chair across from Kory, reaching for his tea. “How has parenthood been treating you so far, Kory?”

“It’s been wonderful,” Kory says, her smile softening the slightest bit. “Every moment I’ve spent with my little bumgorf has filled me with such unbridled joy, even at the lovely hour of three in the morning. And Dick… you should’ve seen him the first time he held Mar’i in his arms, Bruce. Three weeks ago, he was terrified he’d drop her, and now he never seems to want to put her down.”

A tiny part of Bruce is jealous―all of his children, including his only blood-related son, came to him at a time where they were already old enough to do many things for themselves. He never had the opportunity to watch Damian’s tiny hand wrap around his finger, or wake up at odd hours of the night to tend to his needs. He didn’t get to teach Dick how to walk, or hear Jason’s first word, or read Tim bedtime stories. 

But the rest of Bruce is proud. He’s proud that Dick has found someone willing to protect him as much as he was willing to protect her, proud to be the grandfather (he’s not going to get tired of saying  _ that  _ anytime soon) of such a beautiful child. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hang out with me on [tumblr!](https://disasterbigrayson.tumblr.com/)


End file.
